A veces
by E. Waters
Summary: Y es que a veces, quiera o no Hermione, no podía siquiera evitarlo.  Pansy x Hermione  Femslash  4º Año


Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter, y sus personajes, pertenecen a J.K Rowling, lo cual quierde decir que nada perteece amí, y esto lo hago por mera diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>A veces…<strong>

_Por J Grah  
><em>

A veces, Hermione sentía la oscura mirada sobre ella, y a veces, no.

A veces, la muchacha creía escuchar gráciles pasos que sonaban detrás de ella, pero cuando la Gryffindor se volteaba a ver de quién se trataba, no había nadie. Hasta a veces, podía sentir como sus manos se rozaban, más tiempo de lo permitido para que fuese un roce al azar, pero cuando levantaba la mirada, no se encontraba con nadie. Y a veces, eso sólo hacía más que confundirse, no sólo por los desvariados roces entre ambas, sino más bien por ese salto que algo daba dentro de ella, cuando su blanca piel tenía contacto con la pálida a de ella. Pero a veces no, no sucedía nada de ello. Así que a veces, la mayoría de las veces, la joven pensaba que eran cosas de ella, pero a veces… no sucedía ello.

Estaba ya en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, cuando aquellos roces, que habían comenzando desde a mediados de tercer año, a veces producían cosas _raras_ en Hermione, cosas que posiblemente ella jamás admitiría, al ser ella, ¡tan pulcra y correcta!, jamás se lo permitiría. Porque sí, la muchacha tenía su orgullo, y nunca reconocería que _ella_ produjese tales emociones en ella misma.-¡Además, es una chica!-Exclamaba constantemente la muchacha en su cabeza enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello al siquiera pensarlo. A ella le gustaban los chicos, sin lugar a duda-por algo había besado a Viktor-, era sólo que… bueno, _ella_ era la excepción a la regla. Y eso enfurecía y frustraba sumamente a la adolescente.

A ella no le gustaban las chicas, eso sería ilógico, anti natura, poco menos, y por lo demás nada correcto, según los actuales cánones de la sociedad actual. La chica tenía la mente abierta, pero al volverse el asunto algo personal, esa mente tan despierta, se opacaba, aunque claro, ya era lo suficientemente extraño e 'inapropiado' que le gusta….-¡No a mí no me _esa _chica!-Se interrumpía la muchacha de forma constante, enrojeciendo de nuevo, cada vez que ese pensamiento, como una especie de gris nube, pasaba por su cabeza. Pero a veces, ni la más objetiva y sensata lógica, podía ayudar a la joven, la cual su arma siempre había sido eso, la lógica misma.

Pero para el amor no había lógica, o al menos eso decían…-¿Yo _enamorada_… de _ella_?-Se decía Hermione, como diciendo algún disparate. Y nuevamente sintió por detrás de ella esos gráciles pasos, pero esta vez, la chica ni se molestó en voltearse, pues a veces la situación podía con ella, casi como dándose a rendir. ¿Para qué luchar, cuando el caso estaba más que perdido?

Y fue cuando la joven ideó un brillante, cómo no si venía de ella, plan para evadirle, para que sus manos ya no se rozasen, ni escuchar más esos gráciles pasos cerca de ella. La muchacha estaba decidida, y cuando a Hermione Jean Granger se resolvía a algo, era muy difícil, casi imposible, que le hicieran cambiar de opinión al respecto. Los meses pasaron, y cuando ya la Gryffindor había dado por sellado el tema, una noche, cuando estaba haciendo ronda nocturna, _algo_ inesperado sucedió, algo que ciertamente la chica no se lo esperaba ni en sus peores pesadillas… o en sus más profundos sueños.

Los gráciles pasos volvieron, una vez que ella resolvió junto a Ron que sería ella, la que vigilaría la torre sur, mientras que él haría lo mismo con la torre norte. Estaba _sola_, sólo iluminada por la tenue luz que emergía en la punta de su varita, siendo esta vez la primera vez que se encontraba sin personas recorriendo los pasillos, con esos pasos, los cuales ya la muchacha tenía más que identificados. Paró en seco, y aunque ella pertenecía a la casa de los valientes, esta vez, y sólo por esta vez, no se atrevió a girarse, y encarar a la dueña de semejante grácil ruido.

Sintió entonces cuando _alguien_, a quién en verdad Hermione conocía bastante bien, la cogió de forma brusca de los hombros, obligándola a que los ojos marrones de la muchacha, se vieran con los oscuros de la Slytherin, la cual miraba con una intensidad la cual Hermione no pudo definir bien. Y fue entonces, cuando pasó…

Los delgados y pálidos labios de Pansy Parkinson-¿De quién más podría tratarse?-, rozaron primero con timidez los boca semiabierta de la otra muchacha, aún ella algo impactada por el simple hecho de que la joven la háyase pillado tan desprevenida. Fue un beso corto y suave, y con Hermione siempre teniendo bien abiertos sus ojos, y su corazón dando un brinco, que según su dueña, no estaba permitido. Pero sus emociones, finalmente, desobedecieron a la lógica de la chica, creando todo un caos en su objetiva y fría mente.

Cuando pensó que todo eso acabaría allí, se equivocaba. Pansy alejó sus labios de los de la Gryffindor, y cuando Hermione se encontró de nuevo con la mirada de la otra prefecta, no pudo descifrar muy bien ese brillo en los ojos oscuros de la chica, ya que jamás había visto ese inusual toque… ni siquiera en los ojos de Viktor.

"Parkinson, yo-" Dijo entrecortadamente la muchacha, sólo para que esta vez nuevamente la joven de cabello negro la besase, pero esta vez de forma más brusca, como con necesidad, con hambre, y con algo más que tampoco Hermione pudo descubrir verdaderamente de que se trataba. Y para sorpresa de Hermione misma, ella cerró sus ojos, y aunque fue por un momento, ella correspondió el beso de la otra chica, abriendo más la boca, para que la lengua de Pansy tuviese más acceso.

"No te desharás fácilmente de mí, Granger." Siseó Pany, entonces, sobre el oído de Hermione, con su aliento chocando en su oreja, sólo para ir algo más abajo, y sentir Hermione los ávidos besos que la otra chica le daba.

-¡Por Merlín!-Exclamó la muchacha a sí misma, cuando nuevamente, de forma absolutamente desprevenida, Pansy se separó de la Gryffindor, la cual, sumamente agitada, y sus mejillas de un ardiente rojo, le costaba muchísimo volver su respiración y ritmo cardíaco normal.

A veces, cuando se miraba al espejo, y veía las marcas, que con una buena poción Hermione las pudo camuflar bastante bien por el día, que Pansy se había encargado de dejarlas en el cuello de la chica, un retorcijón invadía su estómago y parte de su vientre, por alguna razón que ni la misma chica _ quería_ saber muy bien del por qué de su reacción. ¡Ella, una Gryffindor, acobardándose de una pregunta, de la cual su respuesta era más que simple! Pero aparentemente, esta vez, el orgullo le ganaba a la valentía, o más bien dicho, el miedo y el temor triunfaban sobre su osadía. La joven nuevamente, con el entrecejo fruncido, cubrió las marcas hechas por Pansy.

Y a veces, sólo a veces, cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la de ella, Hermione tenía la certeza que lo sucedido hace un par de días atrás, volvería a suceder.

* * *

><p>Un review sería genial, gracias ^^.<p>

.


End file.
